


Genie princess

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Djinni & Genies, F/F, F/M, Fish out of Water, Magic, Multi, Romance, Sex, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: After just about losing everything Chris has been gifted a lamp from his friend that contains a genie. But little do they know that this is only the start of something bigger





	Genie princess

Princess Yasmine sat on her knees in a cell waiting for her turn to either die or become a slave to a warlord. She was too tired to cry, too tired for anything. Before the warlord managed to take the palace, she was being transported from place to place for what felt like an entity for two days. By the time they caught her, her father had been executed while her mother was given the choice. Serve the warlord, or die. She chose the latter and was strung up with the rest of her family.

They hung from the towers of the palace as a warning to all. It was going to be her turn tomorrow, but the warlord had told her what would happen. In order to keep her beauty, she would be beheaded then her head would be stuffed and mounted like an animal, a trophy for all to see. If she was being honest with herself, it would be a better idea than being some harem slave. With the warlord, if you became his harem slave, you lose your voice. Permanently. Without a voice, you cannot escape in his mind.

She sighed as she leaned back and rested on the stone. The moon was still visible even if it was light outside, all she needed to do was fall asleep. But with everything going on her mind would not allow her. As the sun began to set in the distance someone tapped on her cell door making her look up. A dark-skinned woman dressed in a long robe stood there. Removing her veil Yasmine recognised her.

“Nadia,” she said surprised getting up and walking over to the bars. “What are you doing here?”

“To get you out, your uncle has agreed to take you in,” the servant said. “But we need to get you out of here,” she said as she handed Yasmine a cloak through the bars. “Get dressed, we need to leave soon,”

Seeing no other option Yasmin nodded and got dressed as Nadia used a key to unlock the cell. Despite the robes being heavy Yasmine managed to get it on and follow Nadia out of the palace. Following secret passages in the palace, they managed to make it outside of the city. The two ran across the sand until they made it to a cave where Nadia had managed to hide some clothing. She pulled up a leather sack and handed it to the princess.

“I managed to find some harem clothing, I hate to say this, but we are going to need to reverse rolls,” the servant said as the princess changed her clothing. “I’m going to play a wealthy noble and you need to pretend that you are a slave who I have bought,”

“Seriously?” Yasmin asked as she slid aside split skirt on.

“Yes,” Nadia said as she produced a wig and iron cuffs as the princess finished getting dressed.

Yasmine looked at them for a second before sighing. “Fine,” she said before offering her hands.

Nadia wasted no time in locking the shackles around the princess neck and wrists. She then tied up the princess black hair before sliding on the brown-haired wig. The servant then placed her hands on the side of the princess’ head and spoke. Before she could know what was happening, Yasmine's’ eyes went blank and her mind empties making Nadia smile evilly.

OOOOO

Yasmine woke up only to find herself staring at the rocky ceiling of a well-lived-in cave. She tried to get up but couldn’t. Alarmed she looked to see her wrists and ankles chained to rings on the floor. She tried to call out but something was in her mouth preventing her from speaking. Just then a voice met her ears making her tilt her head to see a naked Nadia kneeling in front of something. All of a sudden, she stood and walked around Yasmine throwing red flowers on her.

Once that was done the servant then walked up to Yasmine and knelt down on top of her hips. A knife was then placed on the princess’ belly making her panic a bit as Nadia leaned and kissed her on the forehead before picking up the knife and raised it above her head. Runes began to glow cross her body, but before she could do anything and arrow appeared between her breasts. Blood splashed onto the princess causing the two to erupt in bright light.

OOOOO 20XX

Snow fell as Chris sat at a bench looking at his phone. His girlfriend had just dumped him. She said that she would meet him at the bench but instead it turned out to be a dump date. He wasn’t so surprised, more along the lines of disappointed. They had been going out for the past month, but as it turns out she was just trying to make her old boyfriend jealous. He should have realised it due to her personality. She was one of the popular girls at the college, average grades and reputation for being a bitch. He was, however, thankful for the experience. She was the first girlfriend he had, even if she was a bitch. As he sat there someone walked up to him wearing a black and red coat with a dragon emblem on it.

“Hey I just heard,” she said sitting next to him. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m good Kelly, I expected it to be too good to be true,” Chris responded.

Kelly was one of the bitch’s friends who knew Chris long before he started dating. “Well, just so as you know, she’s no longer my friend,”

“Bet she’s not going to like that,”

“She didn’t, she told me unless I allow her and her boyfriend to use my gym at the discount I allow all of my friends, then her boyfriend will come round and deck me,” she smiled.

“Forgetting the fact that you are regional female and mixed wrestling champion,” he said with a smile as well before dropping it. “Sorry been a shit week, asshole boss underpaid me again,”

Her smile dropped as well. “Rent due?”

“Yep, final warning as well before I get evicted,”

“Ok, rent the flat above the gym,” she said with an authority’s voice. “I will not take no for an answer, I’ll even let you use the gym for free,”

He just looked at her before shaking his head. “Come on Kelly you know I cannot let you do that,”  
“Yes, you can,” she said with a sweet smile. “I’ll get it all sorted and come to help you tomorrow,”

He smiled again. “You really don’t take no for an answer,”

“No, I do not,” she said before the two laughs.

OOOOO 3 days later.

Running on the treadmill, Chris took no notice to the world around him as he listened to an audio book while he ran. He got fired from his job when the boss’s nephew came onto the scene. When Kelly heard she dropped the rent on the condition that he does the odd job around for free. He had no choice so accepted. But with some income from his mother, he did pay her, those less on what they previously agreed.

As for the odd job, it was more along the lines of helping her around the gym. He was tasked with coaching a few newcomers. It wasn’t easy, but he managed it in the end and got Kelly her money. They were still friends even if one of them was supporting the other. Hitting the stop on the treadmill Chris slowed down and stopped panting a bit. He didn’t do much other than run in the gym, trying to keep the costs down. As he got his breath back the bell rang and the other patrons began to file out thanking Kelly before she locked the door.

She stretched her arms out and yawed before walking up to Chris. “You good?” she asked.

“I’m good, just wanting to crash out and put Netflix on,” he said as the two of them walked over to a door with the sign ‘private’.  
“I know the feeling,” she said as she followed him up into the flat he was staying.

The two entered and Chris offered her a can of pop. She declined so he fell onto his sofa with a satisfied sigh.  
“You need anything?” he asked.

“Nah, just trying to make sure all’s good,” she replied. “I got you something,” she then produced a bag which he took.  
Inside was a silver Arabian style lamp. Given that Chris was a collector of random things for his shelf, this would make a good addition.

“You shouldn’t have,” he said looking up at her.

“Please, you would have done the same,” she said before grabbing her coat. “Anyway, I’m off,”

“Date?”

“Yep,”

“Take pictures,” he said as Kelly began to leave.

“Pervert,” was all she said before exiting the gym.

Looking at the lamp he put it to one side before turning his tv and console on. Turning to Netflix he put on a random show he previously watched before getting up and setting up some cleaning stuff. The lamp was quite dirty so some cleaning was required. He had nothing else to do. With everything set up he sat back on the sofa and looked at the lamp. Taking a cloth, he began to rub it. As he did it began to shake in his hands before smoke exited it.

It swirled around in front of him forming into a young woman, around his age, dressed in a pink and silver belly dancer outfit complete with a veil and jewellery. Her skin was a perfect mocha colour and her hair was a coal black tied up in a braided ponytail. At first, she was ghostly than she slowly hardened until the smoke disappeared and she was fully there. Her eyes opened and she looked around with a smile.

“Yes! I’m finally free!” she yelled with joy before noticing the only other person in the room. “AHHH crusader!” she yelled trying to back up but tripped on a wire.

Before she could damage anything, Chris moved fast and grabbed her arm then pulled her back. “Thanks,” before she realised where his hands were, on her hip and arm. “Get off me!” she then said pushing him before going in for a slap.

Chris braced himself for the impact but nothing happened. He opened his eyes only to see her hand inches from his face. Both of them had a confused look on their faces before she tried again with her other hand which ended up with the same result.

“Why can’t I hit you?” she asked.

“Maybe because you are a genie and I am your master,” Chris suggested which just made her scoff.

“Like that’s true,” she muttered.

Undeterred the young man decided to try something. “I wish for you to kneel,” he said.

Before she could react, she found herself on her knees looking up at him sharing his surprise. “So, it’s true,” she said looking down. “I am a genie, so what happened wasn’t a dream,”

Getting down to her level Chris looked at her with a sympathetic look. “You ok?”

She was on the verge of tears as he simply embraced her. just wanting something to hold onto she fell into his arms and cried. They stayed like this for a good long while before the genie collapsed. Checking her, Chris just found that she was sleeping. Letting a faint smile crawl on his lips he picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He was going to sleep on the sofa tonight.

OOOOO

Yasmine was being pulled by two guards both with the faces of Nadia on them. The princess couldn’t speak as she watched people watch her, all of them with the smiling faces of Nadia. She was pulled to an open area with a wooden block on the floor. Her eyes widened as she was forced to her knees and her neck forced onto the block. A man with the face of Nadia came up with an axe in hand. The weapon was raised before it came down.

Yasmine woke up with a gasp of horror with her hand clutching her neck. Feeling her neck still attached to her body she sighed and fell back onto the bed staring at a white ceiling. Her mind felt clouded and muddled. She had never believed in genies before, now she was one. Her thoughts were interrupted by something jumping on her. Looking along the bed she saw a tiger striped cat on the sheets walking around trying to settle down.

It looked to her but paid her no mind as it settled down and fell asleep. It was peaceful as the animal settled as she looked out of a window. It was white outside. Sighing she decided to get up, she had nothing better to do. As she got up she realised that she was no longer in the belly dancer outfit she wore. Instead, she wore some kind of blacktop with trousers. She blushed red as the thought of that man looking at her naked.

Putting it out of her mind, for now, she looked around. The place was small. It was three rooms, two large rooms, one hallway, and one place that looked like someplace to wash. What she assumed to be the kitchen was in the first room which has some box, and the young man who was laying on some form of a dais. Deciding to explore she walked through a door and down a flight of stairs into some kind of large chamber.

“What is this place?” she said looking around at the different devices around.

Walking around she didn’t know how much time passed until the young man walked up to her.

“Come on, we’re not meant to be here,” he said leading her back to the small room.

“Where am I?” she asked as she sat down.

“You are in a gym, a place for people to work out and train. If you mean now, you are in my apartment over the said gym,” he said as he made something.

“What year is it?”

“20XX,” Chris said as he turned and handed her a cup.

She took it and nearly dropped it due to the heat from it. “What is it?”

“Hot chocolate, it will help you warm up,” he said before blowing on his own.

Looking at it she sighed and blew on it before drinking. She gave off a pleasurable moan as the liquid slid down her throat.

“Ahh that feels good,” she moaned.

“I’ll bet, so how does this wish thing work?”

She looked to him for a moment before relaxing on the sofa. “Well, since you unlocked the seal you are my master forever. Until the day you die. You can wish for just about anything, but I cannot bring people back from the dead, have people fall in love with you or others. That’s really about it,”

“No three-wish rule?” he asked.

“No, since I’m bound to you forever, you get as many wishes as you want,”

“Nice,” was all he said before drinking his drink. “I’m Chris by the way,”

“Princess Yasmine, though I think it’s just Yasmine now,” she said as she drank as well. “So, what do you wish for?” she asked assuming what he wanted. “Large cock? live forever? A harem of beautiful submissive women? More money you can dream of? A kingdom?”

“I cannot deny that some of those idea’s sound good. But I’m not that greedy, let’s see,” he fell silent for a few moments before deciding what to do. “I wish for 100 million pounds in my account and no one questions it,”

Yasmine waved her hand. To see if his wish happened, Chris took out his phone and checked his account with a smile. The wish came true, there sitting in his account was 100 million pounds.

“Nice,” he muttered making Yasmine smile a bit but she focused on the device in his hands.

“What is that?” she asked.

“Humm, oh sorry,” he said forgetting that she was out of her element here. “This is called a smartphone. It’s a device, that lets me do a lot from contact people to read a book,”

“Wow, magic?”

“No, it’s like a windmill just more complicated and advanced,” he said before thinking again. “Wait, let’s make this simple. I wish for you to have the same knowledge I have about the modern world,”

Yasmine waved her hand before her eyes widened about the knowledge she gained. “Oh my god,” she muttered in surprise. “So much…. Wow,” she couldn’t say much as she processed all of the information. “That was some experience and something. But I mean wow, the moon, technology…” her eyes then looked up at her master. “You might as well be gods,”

“Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic,” Chris said with a smile. “I’m not surprised that this all looks like magic to you,” he said sitting next to her. “If I was 100 or so years out of my time I would say the same thing. You’ll get used to this,”

“Yeah…” she muttered with a nervous tone.

Chris looked at her up and down getting a good look at her. “I get that I’m your master and all, but would you be ok if I made some changes to your body?”

Yasmine looked at him with her cheeks going red and look away. “Why are you asking me?” she asked. “I’m your genie, your slave, you can do what you want to me,”

“I understand but what I have in mind you may not like, so I’m asking. Are you ok with it?”

‘Why is he being considerate to my body?’ she thought as she turned to look at him. “Ok, if I don’t like the changes can you wish for them to be undone?”

“That is fair,” he said with a smile. “Now get up and strip if you’ll please,”

Yasmine gulped but put the cup down and stood. She then removed her clothing allowing her master to look at her body. Chris stood and looked around her thinking about what he could do. It didn’t take him long to decide.

“I wish for your breasts to be bigger,” he said and she made her breasts bigger. “I wish for both of us to get gain any significant weight when we eat or drink,” an odd request but she waved her hand. “I wish for you to have piercings on your nose nipples, navel and clit,” she waved her and moaned as ring piercings appeared in the requested places.

Yasmine looked down at her body and felt the weight of her breasts wondering why men always liked big ones?

“Ok, get dressed,”

That surprised her. She looked at him with wide eyes. “What, not going to have sex with me?”

“I want to fuck the living daylights out of you,” he said honestly, “But, I want both of us to have it mutually when we want it,”

“So, you don’t want to have sex unless I want to?” she clarified and Chris responded with a nod. “Well, that is very thoughtful,”

“Either way…” he trailed looking at the clock. “…I need to get to work,”

“Work? With the wish for money you made you don’t need to work,”

“Yeah, but I need to do something than just sit around doing nothing,”

That was hard to argue with. “Ok, but what am I meant to do in the meantime?”

“Did that knowledge of mine tell you about video games, tv and the internet?” he asked and Yasmine nodded. “Then just sit back and relax, but I would not recommend going onto the internet yet. I would recommend Netflix to relax. Always something good on that,” he then picked up the controller and showed her how to use the device.

OOOOO

Kelly walked into the gym with a yawn and cracking of the limbs. Chris soon joined her in his ‘uniform’ which was a simple tank top and sweat pants ready for work.

“Ready for today?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said in a tired voice. “But we may not get many people in today due to the snow,”

“That bad?”

“That bad,” she nodded. “I couldn’t even see to get here,” she moaned before noticing the lights on in Chris’ apartment. “D…do you have someone up there?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I’ll introduce you later if no one comes. But I doubt you’ll believe me even if I told you,”

“I hate it when people hide things,” she said as she stared at him.

“Well, if we get no one else I’ll introduce you sooner,” he said as a small group of people entered. “Looks like we have customers,” he smiled making Kelly moan as she hoped to have a day off due to the snow.

OOOOO

With closing time, a couple of hours away the snow was slowly letting up a bit allowing for more people to attend. Due to the cold Kelly decided it was best to have free hot chocolate for the customers. It didn’t cost much and the budget allowed for it. A shop was also close by that had what they needed. Chris came back with a bag of milk and the mix as they had run out. The gym had a small kitchen area for people to make something quick. It was free to use but if you used it you needed to clean the pots. Otherwise, you get billed.

As he began to set up for another round of hot chocolate a crash makes him run out into the main area.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered as he saw his ex with her jock of a boyfriend.

Currently, Kelly and Joe were just looking at each other with looks that could kill. Getting his coat off he walked up to them to hear what they were talking about.

“What did you say?” Kelly asked with a clear hint of disdain.

“You heard, I’m paying you to drop out of next month’s competition,” Joe said with a smug voice.

“You don’t deserve to win you fugly dyke,” Cherry said holding onto her boyfriend’s arm.

“And why would I do that?” Kelly asked folding her arms.

“Because I’ll give you money to keep this place, pitiful as it is open,”

“Yeah, I’m going to decline. Unlike you, I have some honour,”

“What use is honour if you cannot survive against me?” he asked showing off his muscles.

“Who said she couldn’t?” Chris asked walking up next to Kelly. “You know you are not welcome here,”

“Who asked you limp dick?” Cherry asked.

“Musclehead here bimbo,” he shot back making her pout and him grow red.

“Apologise to her now,” Joe demanded.

“No,” Chris said firmly.

While this was happening, Yasmine was focused on watching a show on Netflix. She was amazed that this kind of thing existed and just got sucked into the story. It was like watching a play, but it was different somehow. What they managed to show was just amazing that she made a list to ask her master what was real and what wasn’t. As the show was getting to some action something sparked in her head. Something was wrong. Pausing the show, she walked over to a window that looked over the gym. Her eyes widened as she saw a big muscular man grab Chris by the collar. She needed to stop this. Running down to the floor she ignored everyone who looked at her, she was still in a t-shirt and pants and slammed her fist into the muscular man. The attack came out of nowhere and took him off guard. He let go of Chris and backed up. She then turned to her master.

“You ok?” she asked with a panicked voice.

“Yeah,” he coughed, “Nice punch,” he muttered as she helped him up.

“Is this…”

“Yasmine, Kelly, Kelly, Yasmine,” he said indicating to one another with them just nodding in response as Joe got back up.  
“You are going to pay for that you little slut!” he yelled.

“I don’t think so,” Chris muttered before whispering something in Yasmine’s ear.

The genie smiled and waved her finger. Joe stopped in his tracks with his face red. Cherry noticed and the two decided to make a quick exit. They left fast and people just stood for a few seconds confused but then laughed at the saturation. Kelly, however, shot Yasmine a curious look. Something happened when Chris whispered in her. she was going to get to the bottom of that. Yasmine left after she was introduced as a friend who fell on hard times and things got back to normal.  
Soon after the gym closed and Kelly and Chris walked back into the flat.

“Ok spill what’s going on here?” the redhead demanded making the two look to her.

Chris glanced to Yasmine who just shrugged. “Ok, on the understanding you tell no one,”

“Odd but ok,”

“Yasmine, I wish for a gold coin,” he said holding his hand out.

The genie waved her hand and a gold coin appeared in his hand. Kelly’s jaw fell from its hinges as she saw what happened. A few moments later she recovered and began to look around.

“Where’s that lamp?” she asked.

“If you are thinking about rubbing it, it’s not going to work,” Yasmine said making Kelly look to her. “I belong to the first person who rubs the lamp, and my master has unlimited wishes until he dies.” she smiled.

Kelly’s green eyes looked at her friend with a piercing look. “I am sooo going to charge you extra,” she said in a semi-joking manner. “I don’t believe this, you have a hot genie who’s in service to you, and she can grant you wishes? Just how fair is this?”

“None at all,” Chris smiled while Yasmine just shrugged.

“I can only imagine what you might wish for. Like a harem of hot women,” she shot him a knowing look and the face could only smile nervously confirming her suspicions.

Yasmine gave her master a curious look as well with a little smirk on her face. All men were almost the same. But he seemed different as she could see his mind think as something came to mind.

“Well if you want to add rooms and have harem girls, I won’t stop you. But I will increase your rent and have sex with them if I or my gf so desire,”

“Yeah, I cannot object to that but that gives me an idea,” he said stroking his chin. “I know you talked about this before but what about expanding the business?”

Her eyes widened then narrowed at him. “I guess you want to expand it and become CEO?”

“You be CEO and I’ll just do the rest. I mean my harem can just be made up of girls who can do the business,”  
Kelly smiled at that. “Sounds interesting. How about we talk about it tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, but please don’t tell Sara about Yasmine,” he begged.

“Fine, I assume you tell her tomorrow?”

“Yep, and I hope you don’t mind if I make some changes,”

“As long as they are not noticeable…” her mind then trailed off as she thought of something. “Yasmine is there any limit to your powers?”

“Yes,” she responded. “I cannot bring people back from the dead or make them fall in love,”

“Ok then, when Joe was here, did Chris wish for anything?”

“In fact, he did,” she replied with Chris looking away. “He wished for Joe to have a raging boner. He also wished that when they have sex they cannot get off and will not feel a thing,”

Kelly shot him an evil look with a smile but he was just looking away. “Chris…”

“Yes?”

“You trying to get her back?”

“Nope, just getting a little revenge,” he replied. “But later down the line…. I may have her become a harem girl,”

“Ok fair enough,” Kelly said as she turned and walked out. “Don’t cause to much damage, see you tomorrow!”

“See ya,” both Chris and Yasmine said before looking to each other and signing.

“Well that could have gone better,” he said and smiled. “Thanks for earlier,”

“Ahhh it’s no problem,” she blushed and looked away. “When I was little, I was told stories about genies. They had a connection to their master so that they could come and help them if they needed it. Since I am a genie now, I’m nothing more than a slave,” she looked at him. “You can use me however you like,”

“Well I would but I just… please don’t tempt me. You’ll spoil me,” he replied making her nod.

“Ok, but can we get this apartment sorted out then?” she asked. “I mean you have a limitless powered genie at your side, you can wish for a palace!”

Chris looked around and nodded. “Well for starters I wish for an extra bedroom with a bed, wardrobe and chest of draws. After that, I wish for a door that will take me to a small island that no one can ever find and that the weather is always sunny with the same time as it is here,”

Yasmine’s hand waved and two doors appeared. One led to the bedroom, which Chris was going to give Yasmine, while the other lead them onto a lovely tropical island with a sunset happening in the distance. Leaving that, for now, the two returned back to the main apartment.

“Well that’s all I really wanted, but I may wish for a palace on that little island,” Chris said as he walked and sat down on the sofa.

“With a harem?” she asked with him just replaying with a smirk.

“Maybe….,” he looked. “But some time in the future, but not now with the weather,”

“I understand but you still have me,” she said nervously.

Chris looked at her with a raised brow. “Something wrong?”

Yasmine looked away. “When my father used to get a new sex slave or girl for his harem, he would have sex with them on the day. But when he didn’t, that slave or girl didn’t last long. She was either sent back to the auction block or quietly silenced,”

“Executed?” Chris asked and Yasmine nodded. “Brutal,”

“So, you can understand my… concerns. I also have to say you are very handsome and kind,” she said making him blush.

“Err thanks,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “So, you want to spend the night with me, in bed, as a slave?” nervously she nodded, “Ok then,” he muttered as he stroked his chin, “We are going to need a safe word, ah, if you get uncomfortable and want to stop just say eclipse ok,”

“O…ok,” she said perking up but still nervous.

“What’s your favourite colour?” he asked.

She blinked for a few moments before realising what he was planning. “Blue,”

A few wishes later she wore a blue belly dancer outfit with silver jewellery and a golden leash. Once she was all ready she bowed with a smile behind her veil.

“Master this slave is ready to serve you,” she said proudly but with a nervous voice.

Chris sat on the sofa and smiled. “Come and kneel in front of me slave,” Yasmine walked up to him and knelt in front of him. “Now,” he said lifting up her veil so that it covered her eyes. “Remove your top,” all she did was have her hand and her pierced nipples stood out for all to see.

Pulling her leash, he forced her to sit up more and look up at him. Leaning in he locked his lips with her surprising her but she closed her eyes as she got into the kiss. As this happened Chris pulled his trousers down along with his underwear until his cock sprang up. Braking the kiss Yasmine looked down to see the cock ready for her. Gulping she looked at her master.

“Hands behind your back and suck my cock,” he ordered as he slackened the leash.

Folding her arms behind her back she leaned in a began to lick the cock. There was a salty taste to it that was kind of nice. Being royalty, she was taught many things, being a princess, she was taught how to satisfy her husband. Due to the fact she had to be a virgin before she could get married, she had to make use of dildos and have sex slaves train her in the area. She knew what to as she slid up and down the hardened cock.

Her master sighed with pleasure as she slid off the lock and began to lick the shaft of it. While she did this, her hand began to move his balls around in her hand. This was her first true blowjob and she was enjoying it as much as Chris. Sliding back down the cock he placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her. It was a calming feeling to let her know she was doing well as she sucked on the thick shaft.

Moving to the tip her red lips slid down it while she looked at her master. He smiled as she began to bob up and down the shaft as he made another wish.

“I wish my cock was 10 inches long,” he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Yasmine waved her hand and the cock began to grow and lengthen in her mouth making her gag as she impaled herself on it. She was determined to get him off now. Closing her eyes, she focused on sucking. Her tongue danced around the cock before coming off again and licking the shaft. She then moved down and began to suck on his ball sack making him grunt. After a few moments of sucking, he stood and forced the cock into her mouth.

He came into her mouth causing her to grunt and gag. Pulling himself off he then came on her face and breasts as she held out her hand’s, cupping them so that she could catch the cum. His cum splattered all over her face, hands shoulders and breasts. With the new cock, it would appear that with his new cock, it came with a bigger ejaculation amount. Yasmine then used her magic to have all of the cum that covered her body pool into her hand before drinking it all.

It was a strange taste but she loved it as it slid down her. She soon finished and she looked up at her master.

“Thank you for feeding this slave your cum,” she said with a smile.

“I think our time together will be fun,” he said.


End file.
